I dont know why I just do hate Sasuke Uchiha
by Sushi123
Summary: This story is about Nina, Narutos twin sister, and how she learns to love the boy she hates, Sasuke Uchiha come along on their journy and see how they triumph over evil, and everyday life
1. Chapter 1

"NAARRUUTTOO!" Exclaimed a petit blonde girl. Said boy turned around, and smiled. "Nina-nii-chan I was looking for you, so we can eat lunch, come on I'm hungry!" Nina gave an apologetic smile, and toke her brothers hand and started to lead him to an empty spot outside the school. "Ne I'm sorry Naru-chan, I got lost in the crowed of Sasuke fangirls." Each day was like this at the academy, Nina had to sit next to the ice prince, Sasuke Uchiha, and everyday during lunch time all his fangirls would surround their table, and it made it quit difficult for her to get out of the crowd, and eat with Naruto. Naruto looked at his sister and gave her a smile, "its alright Nina-nii-chan, I know how you hate to sit next to Sasuke. I just wished Iruke-sensei didn't separate us." The reason why the two were split up was because they where really a dangerous duo, and they always pulled pranks on their sensei. Finally Iruke-sensei had enough and moved Nina on the other side of their table, to the last chair next to Sasuke.

"Ne Nina-nii-chan?" Naruto asked with a cock of his head, facing his twin sister. "Can we trade lunches? I change my mind I want the pork ramen instead of the spicy one." Explained Naruto with his hand extended with the spicy ramen, ready to make a trade. Nina, having her ramen noodles halfway in her mouth, looked at Naruto and handed him her ramen, and toke the one he offered. Naruto gave Nina a bright smile and gladly accepted her ramen, and started to eat it.

Many people believe that Naruto and Nina could not have been related, much less twins. Their personalities couldn't be more different, while Naruto was wild, and reckless. Nina was smart, and a strategist, the complete opposite of her brother. But once everyone sees them together no one can doubt that they are brothers and sisters. The history of Nina and Naruto Uzumaki had been a difficult and sad one. They grew up with not having any parents, and Naruto contains a very dangerous and powerful demon within him. That is way many people would not talk to Naruto. Nina on the other hand was liked by many people; she was considered a beauty when she was younger as she is still. Nina possessed a beauty that many girls had envy, and she was also kind, and smart. But she stayed by her brothers side. No matter how much she liked her friends, if they couldn't accept her brother then she would stop being friends with them. To have a sister like Nina was a blessing, and many times Naruto would tell her she was the best sister he could wish for. It toke a while for Naruto to become a genni ninja. Thanks to Iruka-sensei, and Nina Naruto was able to make clones of him, and go to the next step of becoming a great ninja.

"Ne Nina-nii-chan! Wake-up wake-up its time to go back to class!" Exclaimed Naruto, with a wave of his hand in front of her face. Nina looked up with a start after realizing she dozed off a little. "Eh, sorry Naruto-chan I must be more tired then I thought," Explained Nina with a dainty yawn. "It's ok, I just want to get back so we can see who is going to be our team mate. I hope it's Sakura!" Said a almost giggling Naruto. "Eh hehe Naru-chan loves Sakura," Taunted Nina, winking at Naruto and making kissing noises.

"AAAHHH Nina-nii-chan I'll get you for this," Exclaimed Naruto while getting up to chase his taunting sister into the academy. "Naruto! Nina! No running in my classroom! Do you both want to get kicked out of this class?," Yelled a very agitated Iruka-sensei, who was trying to minimize the headache he was getting from the two Uzumaki kids. He loved them like they were his own kids, but just like any father; he got annoyed with them for their idiotic actions, well at least Narutos idiotic actions. Iruka-sensei was brought out of his thoughts and headache by a tug on his vest. "Ne oto-san we are sorry for annoying you," said a sad looking Nina, who looked like she was about to burst out in tears. Iruka had to admit he didn't like when Nina cried, she was his little princess, although he didn't have any real claim over her or Naruto, but the Hokage had decided that since Iruke was practically like the kids father, he had let Iruke be their official guardian, and the kids had moved in with him when they were 6 years old. "Oh Nina-chan I'm not annoyed by you," whispered Iruka with a gentle smile, and softening eyes, at said girl. Nina looked up at her father figure, and gave him a big radiant smile, and then gave him a hug. After all because of him, she and Naruto had a bearable childhood after their parents had perished.

"Now you two get to your seats so that I can tell everyone who their teammates are," Said Iruke-sensei with a pat on their backs. "Ne Naruto I wonder who we are going to get! I hope it's not that stupid emo kid Sasuke," said Nina with a crinkled face at the thought of the young Uchiha survivor as her teammate. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she had no problem with him, but it was his fan club, that Nina didn't want him as a teammate. Nina hated few things, and Sasuke's fan girls were climbing on the top of her hate list, because they were annoying, and whinny, and everything about them made her mad, and agitated. But she couldn't let Naruto know how much she hated those girls, because one of them just happened to be her brothers crush, Sakura Haruno, the only known natural born pink haired girl in the whole wide world. She just happened to be the vise-president of Sasuke's fan club too.

While Nina was cursing Sasuke's fan girls Iruke-sensei was naming teams, so far Naruto nor her name where said, so she really didn't care about what was going around her. "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Nina," Announced Iruke-sensei with a smirk. Nina was agitated, how many times had she said that she found that Uchiha intolerable, and that she would never want to be his teammate because she may kill him because he was so annoying?

Before anyone could take in the information Nina was standing up, ready to make a complaint to her teacher/ father. Iruke-Sensei saw this, and was ready to get a ear full, he had figure out that Nina must have figured out that he put her and Sasuke on the same team on purpose. "Yes Nina is there sometime wrong?" Iruke-sensei asked with a strained calm voice.

Nina looked ready to attack Iruke-sensei, and everyone could see that she was upset. People looked back and forth between Nina and Iruke-sensei. "Yes sensei. I do have a little problem with one of my teammate." Nina said in her most sickly sweet voice she could muster while being as angry as she was. "I would like to request exchanging Uchiha Sasuke, for someone else if you do not mind, I do not feel if we were in the same team we would not be able to hold back from killing one another, well at least I wouldn't, and so for the safety of both of use I suggest you put him on a different team." Nina finished with a very charming smile, to try to get Iruke-sensei sway her way.

Iruke-sensei was impressed with Nina's argument, but knew that she would have to be stuck with the Uchiha even if she didn't like it, because truth was, he wasn't in charge of who was on whose team, he was just the messenger not the boss. "While that's a very reasonable argument Nina, but the thing is, I am not in charge of who your teammate is, and who isn't, so you will still have Sasuke as a teammate." He could see Nina was about to protest, but he quickly cut her off and said, "That's final Nina no arguments, please." That shut Nina up. She could see Iruke-sensei was getting another headache. "Alright everyone you will meet with you new sensei's after class, and I hope all of you good luck." Iruke-sensei said with a final smile, and disappeared in a poof of smoke


	2. Chapter 2

"AAHHH where's this stupid sensei?" exclaimed Naruto with a growl. He was getting very impatient, because they were supposed to leave and meet their sensei two hours ago. "NARUTO! Shut up Naruto, you are hurting Sasuke's poor ears," Yelled an angered pink haired girl.

Nina was observing this scream fest from a near by corner with Sasuke on her left side. "Those two are going to be the death of me…maybe I should have been on a different team," muttered Nina who was starting to get a headache. "Hn," joined in Sasuke with a glance at Nina. She looked at Sasuke with a sudden smile. "Oh so you agree with me that both Sakura and Naruto are idiots huh Sasuke?" insisted Nina with her voice rose a bit louder so Naruo and Sakura could hear them. Sasuke knew what Nina was doing, and he found her antics a bit amusing

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by Nina "Ne, Sasuke you did not answer me…are you sleeping?" Nina asked with a tilt of her head, while staring at Sasuke, giving him her utmost attention. Sasuke found that kind of unsettling, he didn't know why but, the more that she looked at him, the more nervous he got.

"Yes I agree they are both idiots," Said Sasuke in a monotone voice with a slight tilt of his head towards Naruto and Sakura. Nina looked at Sasuke with a grin and then she looked towards Naruto and Sakura, "hmmm…hey Naruto do you think it's kind of weird that team seven is made up of two N's and two S's? Because I find that quit weird..," Explained a puzzled Nina while trying to wrap her head around the coincident.

"You're weird!" Exclaimed an annoyed Sakura glaring at Nina. "Ano…I know I am," Said Nina with a shrug, "But so are you," Giggled Nina at an astonished Sakura. "Ne Naruto what are you doing?" Asked an intrigued Nina who was watching her brother place an eraser on top of the sliding bamboo entrance door. "This is for that stupid teacher, this will teach him not to be late again!" Explained an overjoyed Naruto with a grin at Nina.

"He's not going to fall for that Naruto, he's a jounin do you honestly think he would fall for that stupid trick," Snapped Sakura with her hands on her hips, trying to make herself look cool in front of Sasuke.

Nina got up from her sitting position, and went to help her brother with his little trick. Though she really didn't like how childish he could be, but she did find it funny to play tricks on people too. So she wasn't as different as her brother after all. "Not you too Nina! I thought you where the sensible Uzumaki twin," screeched Sakura with a bit too much astonishment in her voice while she was slowly moving towards Sasuke.

"Ok there! all done! Now not only will the eraser hit his head, but the water will fall on him too!" Giggled a very happy Nina while she gave a high five to her brother. "Nice teamwork sis!" Grinned a satisfied Naruto who also returned the high five back.

"Ugh! Can you believe them Sasuke? I mean how immature can they be? You know I would never do something like that," snarled a sitting down Sakura glaring at the two Uzumaki's Nina paid no attention to the cotton candy haired girl. She could yell and scream at her as long as she wanted, as long as she didn't start picking on Naruto alone, then she would be just fine.

SCREECH!

Everyone looked at the slowly opening door. A gray-haired-band-patched-face-wearing ninja head appeared threw the door and, PLOP! Went the eraser which feel on top of him, and before he could respond to that a bucket of water feel from the ceiling, and soaked the new teacher. And there the teacher stood wet, and annoyance written all over his masked face.

Nina and Naruto took one look at the teacher, and burst into hysterical laughter. The new teacher looked at them with his one eye, and gave a mighty glare and responded back to the two laughing kids, "I hate you all." With that said he told them to meet him on top of the academy's roof, and POOF he was gone. "Oh My God! You made our new sensei mad at us! I can't believe you two. Don't you two have any self control?" Sakura screeched again with a vein popping out of her abnormally big forehead. "Ah ha-calm-ha-down-haha-pink-heh-ie-hahah," Hiccupped out a red faced Nina who was rolling on the classroom floor still laughing with Naruto. "Oh I'm so sorry Sakura, but boredom is highly contagious dieses that effects even the better of us and this makes us do many out of character things." Explained a now straight faced Nina. Sakura stared at her, trying to figure out what she had just said. Nina saw the confused look on Sakura's face, and decided to dumb it down a notch. "I said 'I got board and I wanted to not be board so I helped Naruto'" explained Nina slowly while she was headed out the door to the roof to meet the teacher dragging Naruto along with her.

ON TOP OF THE ROOF

"So glad you could make it." Said a now dry Sensei who was leaning agents the fence reading a yellow covered book. "I am so sorry for their prank Sensei I don't know why they even made it this far." Said an every apologetic Sakura with a bow of her head. The teacher just nodded at her and turned towards the Uzumaki twins. Nina jabbed Naruto in the stomach and told him to apologize to him with her. So together they both bowed and said their apologies. The teacher looked at them, and gave them a little smile, which Nina could tell was a smile because of the crinkle on the side of his eyes. "Hello everyone, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I am your new Sensei." Declared the now named Kakashi-sensei.

**A/N Sorry it is another cliffer soooo X.X plz don't be mad!**

**Sasuke: I think it's a good start**

**Naruto: teme this is the SECOND chap**

**Sakura: WHY am I the stupid one?**

**Me: cuz you are in my way to Sasuke so you had to be to make me look good**

**Naruto: She does not own Naruto and she is not my biological sister**

**Sasuke:*blush and looks at me* um…plz R&R(so I can get a hug from Sushi123)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: May contain pervertness **

The kids looked at their new sensei. "Hi Kakashie-sensei!" Screamed Nina who was about two feet away from him.

"Nina what are you doing to HIM. why must you scare him to death? Are you trying to make us go back the academy, after we just got out?" Screamed Sakura at the now frightful looking Nina, who quickly hid behind Sasuke, because she knew Sakura would never hurt her is she was near him.

Sasuke glared at Sakura when Nina got safely behind him, to show her how displeased he was with her. Naruto being himself was oblivious to all of this, and he decided to grab Nina's wrist and made her sit down next to him, so he could talk to her. This made both Sasuke and Sakura glare at Naruto.

While Kakashi-sensei was watching all of this he found himself to be getting a mild headache. 'So this is how Iruke must have felt every single day.' Mentally groaning at himself. "While this is nail on the chalk board amusing, we must move on to a more pressing matter. Why don't we tell out team mates who we are what we like and dislike and what our goals for the future are?" Said Kakashi while mustering up as much enthusiasm as he could.

Naruto jumped up and down and started to wave his hand around, indicating he would have liked to go first. Kakashi-sensei, ignoring him, decided to pick his sister instead.

"How about you Nina why don't you go first?" Said Kakashi while trying to hide his smile from the overly disappointed spiky blonde haired boy. Nina was too happy to go first.

"OK! My name is Uzumaki Nina, and what I dislike is icky things, and what I like is a lot of things, and my goal for my future is um…being a ANBU nin! Because they are awesome!" Said a delighted Nina who was now hyper from her previews thoughts. "Oh I want to be an ANBU captain now that I think about it or a um.. Hunter-nin, because they sound cool and dangerous!" Singed Nina while jumping off her set.

"AH! Nina it's MY turn! Get your butt back down so I can say something!" Whined Naruto at his dancing sister. "Ne ok Naru-kun," chirped Nina, and sat down with a happy plop!

"Ok My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and what I like is a lot of things, and what I dislike is Sasuke-teme, and my goal for my future is to become tie next HOKAGE of the leaf village!" Declared an overly enthusiastic Naruto with a thumbs up at his new Sensei.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and um.. what I like is.." Sakura stares at Sasuke with a blush. Nina notices this, and gives Sakura an annoyed look. Speaking of fan girls thought Nina with a disapproving shake of her head at Sakura's direction. "Um I mean what I dislike is…NARUTO!" Screamed Sakura at a very surprised Naruto.

"Wah! Sakura-chan how can you, not like me," Said an emotionally hurt Naruto with puppy dog eyes at said pink girl. "I'll handle this Naru-kun" Cut in an angry Nina. Sakura was afraid now, because even she was not stupid enough to blindly bypass an angry Nina. "Um what I mean is, that Naruto isn't my favorite person, but uumm he isn't my least favorite either, I don't know why I said I didn't like Naruto I was just not thinking right! I'm sorry Naruto don't be mad at me Nina I want to live!" Exclaimed a now historical blubbering Sakura. "Feh Pinky you are not worth my effort…" hissed a peeved blond girl, while leaning on the fence.

Kakashi observing all this thought it may have been a little too tense for his liking and decided to get this meet and greet on the road. "Uchiha Sasuke why don't you wrap this up!" almost pleaded the new sensei with a strained smile at the sullen Uchiha boy.

"Hn," responded Sasuke, and with that magical sound it made all the illness in the world disappeared! (**A/N** no JK I'm sorry I just needed to break the tension so Back to the STORY!) and with that sound it made Sakura instantly look at Sasuke with sickly puppy dog eyes, begging for his attention, or a glance from him.

Nina could not help but let out a fake gagging noise at Sakura's stupidity. This earned her a glare from said girl. "So sorry Sasuke I did not mean to interrupt your turn, I just choked on air a bit, my bad," Said a flirty looking Nina at Sasuke with a quick wink.

This made Sasuke turn his head away with a strained 'hn'. After a few second Sasuke composed himself and coldly turned back to his team mates. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, what I would like is revenge, and what I hate is everything that has life (A/N that would mean he hates puppys! WHATS wrong with YOU), my goal is to get revenge on a certain person, and make sure he dies a slow, and painful death." Declared an emo-looking Sasuke.

Nina stared at him, and for the first time, she had nothing to say to him. Kakashi-sensei was shocked himself, but he refused to show his discomfort to his new students. Nina hated tension, she even hated the word tension, and right now her whole team had tension written all of their faces. 'How should I break it? This situation is kind of making me lose my peppyness' thought an almost sadden Nina. So making up her mind, she knew what she should do. Taking her index finger she pushed it forward, and came in contacted with a solid object, and she waited for the result.

Sasuke got out of his little emo corner, and looked side ways at the girl who had walked towards him, and than sat next to him. "You poked me." He said with a hint of a smile. Nina, happy to see the tension now dissolving back into hell where it belonged, smiled at Naruto and stuck out her tongue at him. Then she turned to Sasuke, "Ne I didn't poke you Sasuke-Chan," giggled Nina while getting ready to stand up. Sasuke stared up at Nina and gave a slow sullen shake of his head, as if he was disappointed at her. Nina tilted her head to the side and giggled at Sasuke. "Well is that everything Kakashi-sensei?" Hummed Nina. "Yes that is everything, but tomorrow we are going to do a little exercise, and to put a twist on it, do not eat any breakfast tomorrow." And with those final words Kakashi went poof!

*NEXT MORNING*

"UUUUHHHGGG," groaned a distressed and sleepy blond haired boy, who was being dragged to the training ground by his also blond haired sister. "Neh, Naru-chan we have to hurry if we want to make it to our first ninja training on time." Chirped Nina while kicking herself into a slightly faster past.

"But Nina-ni-chan! I'm hungry, I think my stomach is eating itself!" Exclaimed a sadden Naruto, who was rubbing at his gurgling stomach.

"Well Kakashi-sensei said that we could not eat breakfast today, so we have to listen to him, but think of it like it's a ninja obstacle cores because sometimes ninjas need to be on the move, and sometimes they have to skip breakfast to complete their mission." Babbled on Nina.

Meanwhile they had reached to their destination.

"AAAHH! Nina-nii-chan you got us here too early, and now no one is here, what if they are eating all the RAMEN?" Yelled a hysterical Naruto who was running around the training field in circles. Nina sweat dropped, "Naruto-chan calm down no one will eat all you ramen. I saved them and put a jutsu on them so no one would take them ok?" Cooed Nina to her brother in hopes of calming him down.

"Hn… it seams like the dope is talking about nonsense again." Cut in a cool looking Sasuke, with his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke-teme! Ramen is a serious reason to freak out about, I mean how am I suppose to eat without eating ramen? It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Declared Naruto with his fist in the air.

Nina stared at her brother, she knew why he was acting like a weirdo, it was because he had not eaten yet, and when Naruto did not eat, he was even worse in the head than usual. She then turned her attention to the Uchiha, and than she saw a flash of pink coming near them.

Nina wasn't a mean person, but when a situation involved the pink haired girl, she was somewhat cruel. Seeing her chances to ruin the pink haired girls morning, and possibly day Nina decided to do something that would not put her in a good light in Sakuras veiw.

Casually walking towards Sasuke, while being careful not to disturb Naruto, who was too busy ranting sleepily to himself.

"Ne Sasuke-chan how was your morning so far?" Asked Nina with a casual touch on his arm. Sasuke noticing the slight pressure on his arm and was shockingly flustered by it. Trying to play it cool, Sasuke just 'hned' and looked away from Nina before she caught his blush.

Nina having not liked being ignored, and so decided to play her plan up a bit, with that diction made, she quickly and gracefully jumped up in the air, and put her arms around Sasuke's neck, while her legs tightly wrapped around his waist pressing him closer to her than he had dreamed she would ever do, and her head diving towards his neck, while her lips lightly grazing it with light butterfly kisses. With those motions done Nina quickly relaxed into her new position with a content sigh.

Sasuke couldn't help showing his shock and tensing up his body. He had always thought that Nina was the girl for him, and that she was completely hot, but he hadn't thought that she even liked him, much less thought of him in the male species. But right now these actions were proving the opposite of what he had thought.

In awe and more than anything, instinct, made him bring his arms up and carefully entwine one of his hands with hers, and tightly wrap the other arm around Nina's little waist, and his head bending down on its own accorded, and landing gently on top of her soft silky blond hair.

Nina sighed again and fluttered her sapphire eyes closed, while putting the hand that was not being held by Sasuke, up his shirt and laying it on his chest. Trying to snuggle as close to him as possible without being overly perverdish. In response to her bold action Sasuke made a quite intake breath, pressing her closer to him, while baking them both up to a near tree and moving his own free hand and boldly putting it on her exposed thigh. Nina would not exaggerate about it, but it seemed that things were getting a bit hot and heavy here. Although she secretly liked it, she wasn't going to get the nickname 'slut', just because of her prank. She was about to get off of Sasuke, until he surprised them both by giving Nina a full lip-lock. That was how they were found by their pink haired team mate.

"OH my GOSH Sasuke-kun! What are you DOING!" screeched Sakura at the two figures that met her eyes. There was her crush with another- No not JUST another girl, but another girl she knew her crush liked, but Sakura always had thought that Nina did not acknowledge him at all. But she thought wrong, because there the two were, looking as if they were ready to take it to the next level, and outside too? Gross!

Nina feeling embarrassed was an understudy, more like she was ready to bury herself into the dirt under Sasuke's feet. "Uh…," Nina tried to find words for this awkward situation, but she just couldn't! So she came to diction, and let Sasuke do all the explaining. With her mind made up again, Nina put her fingers into Sasuke's silky raven hair, and burring her face into his neck again.

Sasuke felt a huge amount of emotion, but it wasn't being caught kissing Nina. No because he did like kissing her, a lot. It was because they were interrupted by the annoying pink haired girl. He was annoyed that Sakura had to disturb their romantic moment. He gave Sakura a glare, and snared at her while shielding Nina away from her view. He could see Nina's embarrassment, and her slight struggle to get free, and he decided to allow her to get back on her own two feet. While Nina was adjusting her footage, Sasuke decided to adjust her orange skirt that had hiked. "EEK!" squeaked Nina when she saw Sasuke's hand reaching for her skirt, but then quickly calmed down when she noticed he was just adjusting it.

Nina having calmed down somewhat sprinted to her brother, and whacked him on the head, "Naruto-chan wake-up! Everyone is here except Kakashi-sensei, and I can hear your snoring from the bridge!" Naruto sleeply opened his sky blue eyes, and stared at his sister. "NINA-NII-CHAN! I had a dream that all the ramen in the world was gone, because they went on strike, because I did not eat them!" Wailed Naruto. Nina sweat dropped again at her brother's behavior. "Its ok Naru-chan, the ramen wont go on strike just because you didn't eat them for breakfast." Cooed Nina who rubbed tiny circles on Naruto's back. "Now come on why don't you talk to Sakura or Sasuke?" suggested Nina while pulling Naruto up on his feet, and dragging him to the middle of the bridge. "Sakura-CHAN!" Exclaimed a happy Naruto. Nina shot a quick glare at Sakura that warned her to respond back to her brothers greeting or else. "H-hi Naruto," mumbled Sakura with a not so friendly smile, but Naruto did not seam to notice it. "So how long have you been here? I feel asleep!" Babbled on Naruto to no one in particular.

Sakura ignored Naruto's talking and stared at Nina and Sasuke. Although Nina was now further away from Sasuke, she could see that he was sneaking glances at Nina, but she didn't seam to notice it, or ignored it. Maybe she still had a chance with Sasuke after all!

*Poof*

"Sorry everyone I was lost on the path of life," Explained a not so sorry looking Kakashi-sensei. Nina and Naruto both yelled "LIAR!" at him. "You're just a lazy butt," Said a disappointed Nina while crossing her arms.

To be continued….

**Sushi123: sorry it kind of sucked .**

**Naruto: HOW COULD YOU MAKE-OUT WITH THAT EMO CHICKEN BUTT HEAD NINA-NII-CHAN! T_T**

**Sasuke: Shut-up dope she can do anything she wants with me *smirk* and I mean **_**anything**_

**Sushi123: *blush***

**Naruto: YOU PERVERT! *shields Nina* You will NOT have HER!**

**Sakura: WHAT ABOUT MEEE SASUKE! T_T**

**Sushi123: *peeks from behind Naruto* Go jump off a cliff and die :D**

**Sakura: NOOOOOO! *runs away* D8**

**Sasuke: *takes Nina away from Naruto and starts making out with her* **

**Naruto: NOOOOOO! w**

**Sushi123: eh hehe Sasuke took my clone it's ok Naruto-chan **

**Naruto: Good! =^_^= please R&R**

**Sasuke: NINA . you little tease 3 **

**Sushi123: weirdo…again R&R please…or not :l**


End file.
